Episode 1898 (24 January 2000)
Synopsis Irene thinks about getting organic products for the shop with her money. Meanwhile, Terry wants to buy an old Triumph Herald convertible that Roy has just got into the garage. Terry tries to suggest to Irene that they should buy a car instead. Irene chats to Rosa and says she must pay the cash into the building society or she might be tempted to waste it on something frivolous. Ian walks into the Vic and Dan whispers to Mel that she can serve Sam while he does Ian. Steve walks in and Sam asks if he's avoiding her, and Steve says he really enjoyed it but they ought to leave it there because things might get complicated, and he doesn't want to mess up his relationship with Beppe. Later, Beppe tells her that he was annoyed about her and Steve, but after thinking about it he's pleased and they have his total blessing. After this messy disaster with one night stands, Sam tells Phil she's leaving Walford to live with a friend in North London. Beppe and Steve chat in the club and Steve goes on about burglars, and getting a new alarm system, Beppe tells him he's paranoid. Lisa tells Mark she's moved back in to his house, and he says he's pleased. Lisa says she can't believe he didn't tell his mother about his AIDS drugs, but says it's his call, and everyone else will have to get used to it. Talking about living one's own life makes up her mind, and she goes home to tell Mel she's decided to take the job in Hertfordshire. Phil asks her what she decided and she tells him. He says Jamie will be upset. Jamie asks why she's leaving. Jamie says he will have no-one left soon, and cites Janine, and Lisa says she never deserved him anyway, and he will bounce back. Ian apologises to Jamie in the launderette. Dot eavesdrops. Ian says he shouldn't have lost his temper, and he needs Jamie back at the shop and he's not too proud to admit it. Jamie says Ian can stuff the job, and the apology too. Mark tells Pauline he will go back on the drugs. When they all start to leave, Mark asks to talk to Jeff alone, and apologises for being a bit off and making life difficult for him, he can see how good he is for Pauline and Martin. Jeff starts work on Irene's changes to the shop, and asks for £250 for the wood. Terry is worried about losing the chance to buy the car, and Roy tells him the buyer will be back tomorrow, and he has to see the £1,200 cash. Barry and Natalie arrive back from Florida with lots of junk but having had a great honeymoon. Roy tells Terry that he has got a buyer who says he'll be back later with the cash, so if Terry wants it he will have to buy it now. He rushes home and Irene is too busy testing some products and goes to have a bath, so refuses to discuss anything. Terry finds the cash hidden in a kitchen cupboard and takes it, and looks guiltily towards the bathroom where Irene is relaxing. Credits Main cast *Gavin Richards as Terry Raymond *Roberta Taylor as Irene Raymond *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Lucy Speed as Natalie Evans *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *James Alexandrou as Martin Fowler *Leslie Schofield as Jeff Healy *Michael Greco as Beppe di Marco *Martin Kemp as Steve Owen *Danniella Westbrook as Sam Mitchell *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa Shaw *Jack Ryder as Jamie Mitchell *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie Beale *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Louise Jameson as Rosa di Marco *Craig Fairbrass as Dan Sullivan *Sylvester Williams as Mick McFarlane *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson *Carly Hillman as Nicky di Marco *Krystle Williams as Kim McFarlane *Ashvin Luximon as Asif Malik *Jake Kyprianou as Joe di Marco Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes